staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Kwietnia 2018
TVP 1 05:30 Klan - odc. 3288 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Weterynarze z sercem - /27/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Pełnosprawni - odc. 244 - JM; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Rok w ogrodzie extra; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3794; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Studio Raban; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Rodzinny ekspres; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Poldark - Wichry losu s.II - seria II, odc. 9 (Poldark II, ep. 9) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Poldark - Wichry losu s.II - seria II, odc. 10 (Poldark II, ep. 10) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Spis treści - rozmowy z Andrzejem Doboszem - /1/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Pensjonat nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Marysia aby ratować pensjonat wystawia na sprzedaż swoje mieszkanie w Warszawie. Tomasz popada w coraz większą depresję. Róża postanawia mu pomóc i umawia mu wizytę u lekarza psychiatry. Kuba dostaje kredyt na zakup maszyn, aby rozpocząć produkcję mebli. Podczas pracy w stolarni Wroński ulega wypadkowi. Do pensjonatu przyjeżdża Karol Starsburger, który chce odpocząć od swojej pracy. Okazuje się, że nie jest to takie proste. Znajomość Magdy i Krzysztofa staje się coraz bardziej zażyła. W pensjonacie niespodziewanie zjawia się komornik, który ma dla Małgosi bardzo złe wieści 13:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Bezglutenowa kuchnia - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 244 - Sparring (Ojciec Mateusz XIX, odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Wojenne dziewczyny s.II - odc. 16 (seria II odc. 3) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Korona królów - odc 54 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Korona królów - odc 55 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 zapowiedź Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3795; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Dudley Doskonały (Dudley Do Right) 73'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Hugh Wilson; wyk.:Brendan Fraser, Sarah Jessica Parker, Alfred Molina; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Komisarz Alex s.XI - odc. 136 (seria XI. odc. 6) - Kamera świętego Antoniego - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Policjanci znajdują ciało mężczyzny, w jego własnym mieszkaniu. Wszystko wskazuje, że na to, że 40 - letni inżynier miewał przygody z narkotykami, ale tym razem przesadził i przedawkował. Sprawa wydaje się dość typowa i nie specjalnie skomplikowana, tym bardziej dziwne i zaskakujące jest nadzwyczajne zainteresowanie góry tym przypadkiem. Na miejsce zdarzenia przybywa bowiem sam komendant i to w dodatku nie sam - towarzyszy mu atrakcyjna kobieta, która okazuje się być oficerem kontrwywiadu w stopniu pułkownika. Nieboszczyk był wysokiej klasy specjalistą w dziedzinie konstrukcji bomb, do niedawna pracującym dla wojska, ale ostatnio, zaprzedał swój talent i wiedzę dla przestępczego podziemia oraz dla.. terrorystów z Państwa Islamskiego. Kontrwywiad, miał go od jakiegoś czasu na oku, badając jego powiązania. Teraz jednak wraz ze śmiercią inżyniera, terroryści zerwali się. Sytuacja jest o tyle trudna, iż wywiad ma informacje o planowanym ataku terrorystycznym, w najbliższym czasie, tylko nie wiadomo gdzie i kiedy. Wywiad prosi policję, żeby ta prowadziła śledztwo tak jakby to było przedawkowanie zwykłego ćpuna i jakby nie wiadomo kim był mężczyzna. Ale od rasowych policjantów takich jak Górski, Gutek, czy Nina trudno wymagać, żeby TYLKO udawali, że prowadzą śledztwo, tym bardziej, gdy okazuje się, że bomba gdzieś już tyka 21:20 Hit na sobotę - Casino Royale (Casino Royale) - txt. str. 777 138'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Martin Campbell; wyk.:Daniel Craig, Eva Green, Mads Mikkelsen, Judi Dench, Jeffrey Wright; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Spis treści - rozmowy z Andrzejem Doboszem - /1/; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Życzenie śmierci 2 (Death Wish 2) 85'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1982); reż.:Michael Winner; wyk.:Charles Bronson, Jill Ireland, Vincent Gardenia, J.D. Cannon, Anthony Franciosa; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:30 Skrywana prawda (HIDDEN TRUTH) - txt. str. 777 88'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2016); reż.:Steven R. Monroe; wyk.:Shawn Christian, Heidi Fielek, Diana Hopper; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Chłopi - odc. 1/13 - Boryna - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Jan Rybkowski; wyk.:Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Krakowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Krystyna Królówna, Tadeusz Fijewski, August Kowalczyk, Magda Wołłejko, Jadwiga Chojnacka, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Mieczysław Czechowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 125 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Na sygnale - odc. 184 "Topielec" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1835 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1836 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (41); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1362 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1363 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - (5) ed. 4; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2448; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 193 ed. 4; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 XVII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa. Mrągowo 2015 - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 230 "Obligatoryjne figle" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Biec do Jezusa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 O mnie się nie martw s.VIII odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 176; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Postaw na milion - odc. 176; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Lajk!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - rozgrzewka - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. (6) ed 11; zabawa quizowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Riviera - odc. 4 (Riviera, ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 230 "Obligatoryjne figle" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 The Good Doctor - odc. 17 (The Good Doctor ep. Smile) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Ludzik, czyli One Man Show - (4); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Pianista (The Pianist) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania, Francja (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Barbershop (Barbershop); komedia kraj prod.USA (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Krąg podejrzanych - odc. 5, Piec (Bajo sospecha 2, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Hiszpania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 07:05 Astronarium - (20) - "Zderzenia gwiazd"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Pogoda - 07.04 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 47 - Muzeum Monet i Medali Jana Pawła II w Częstochowie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Udowodnimy, że oprócz Jasnej Góry - Częstochowa posiada oryginalne i jedyne w swoim rodzaju atrakcje turystyczno - sakralne. Z naszą kamerą odwiedzimy Muzeum Monet i Medali Jana Pawła II. 07:50 Piękne anioły; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Wędrowanie bez plecaka - Szlak wielkich artystów; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Moje własne niebo; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Apokalipsa bez granic; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:05 Bieg po nowe życie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Ostoja - odc. 181; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Jak to działa - odc. 153 Wiem, że nie wiem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Pogoda - 07.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Bieg po nowe życie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:20 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Stare odmiany drzew; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Moja Praca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Pogoda - 07.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 15:20 Bieg po nowe życie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:40 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 4; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Tajemnice Książnicy Pomorskiej - Skarby; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 To nieprawda, że nie można więcej...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Georgia z Michałowa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Wolny rynek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Droga Miłosierdzia - spotkania w blasku wiary; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda - 07.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Apokalipsa bez granic; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Astronarium - (20) - "Zderzenia gwiazd"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 47 - Muzeum Monet i Medali Jana Pawła II w Częstochowie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Udowodnimy, że oprócz Jasnej Góry - Częstochowa posiada oryginalne i jedyne w swoim rodzaju atrakcje turystyczno - sakralne. Z naszą kamerą odwiedzimy Muzeum Monet i Medali Jana Pawła II. 01:00 Moja Praca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Stare odmiany drzew; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 To nieprawda, że nie można więcej...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:30 Moje własne niebo; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Wędrowanie bez plecaka - Szlak wielkich artystów; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 4; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Moja Niepodległa odc. 3 "OŁDAKOWSKI"; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Apokalipsa bez granic; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:35 Astronarium - (20) - "Zderzenia gwiazd"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Opole 07:05 Astronarium - (20) - "Zderzenia gwiazd"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Pogoda - 07.04 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 47 - Muzeum Monet i Medali Jana Pawła II w Częstochowie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Udowodnimy, że oprócz Jasnej Góry - Częstochowa posiada oryginalne i jedyne w swoim rodzaju atrakcje turystyczno - sakralne. Z naszą kamerą odwiedzimy Muzeum Monet i Medali Jana Pawła II. 07:50 Piękne anioły; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Wędrowanie bez plecaka - Szlak wielkich artystów; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Moje własne niebo; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Apokalipsa bez granic; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 W centrum uwagi; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Poznaj swoją naturę - odc. 1 Ptasi raj; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - reportaż 4; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy - Prosto z lasu 5/18; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Bieg po nowe życie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Ostoja - odc. 181; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Jak to działa - odc. 153 Wiem, że nie wiem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Pogoda - 07.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Bieg po nowe życie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:20 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Stare odmiany drzew; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Moja Praca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Pogoda - 07.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 15:20 Bieg po nowe życie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:40 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 4; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Tajemnice Książnicy Pomorskiej - Skarby; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 To nieprawda, że nie można więcej...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Georgia z Michałowa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Wolny rynek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 O!polskie na żywo - Paczków; W najbliższym odcinku "O!polskiego na żywo" zabierzemy Państwa do Paczkowa. 18:30 Kurier Opolski 18:50 Pogoda; Codzienna prognoza pogody dla regionu. 18:55 Do Niepodległej - kalendarium na 100 - lecie niepodległości - 4 - 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Z brzytwą na gardle - odc. 13; dyskusja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Żywa Lekcja Historii; Zapraszamy Państwa na program "Żywa lekcja historii". W Zespole Szkół w Wołczynie Bogusław Bardon opozycjonista antykomunistyczny przeprowadził lekcję historii dla młodzieży licealnej. W programie razem z uczniami rozwiążemy test historyczny. Pierwsza lekcja dotyczy wydarzeń marcowych w 1968 roku i grudniowych w 1970 roku. 19:30 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Kanał Augustowski; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Ludzie, sprawy, historie - odc. 33 Czekając na sprawiedliwość - Adam pierwszy krok w raju; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Droga Miłosierdzia - spotkania w blasku wiary; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda - 07.04 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Apokalipsa bez granic; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Astronarium - (20) - "Zderzenia gwiazd"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 47 - Muzeum Monet i Medali Jana Pawła II w Częstochowie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Udowodnimy, że oprócz Jasnej Góry - Częstochowa posiada oryginalne i jedyne w swoim rodzaju atrakcje turystyczno - sakralne. Z naszą kamerą odwiedzimy Muzeum Monet i Medali Jana Pawła II. 01:00 Moja Praca; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Stare odmiany drzew; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 To nieprawda, że nie można więcej...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:30 Moje własne niebo; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Wędrowanie bez plecaka - Szlak wielkich artystów; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 4; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Apokalipsa bez granic; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:35 Astronarium - (20) - "Zderzenia gwiazd"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Disco gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:25 Pocahontas; USA, 1995 09:00 MY3 (36) 09:30 MY3 (35) 10:00 Makaronowy Zawrót Głowy (8) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (328) 10:55 Nasz Nowy Dom (73) 11:55 Wyjdź za mnie (3) 12:55 TOP CHEF (73) 14:25 Umów się ze mną. Take me out (5) 15:45 Kabaret na żywo 17:45 SuperPies (6) 18:20 Chłopaki do wzięcia (63) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (32) 20:05 Podróże Guliwera; Komedia przygodowa, USA, 2010 22:00 Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo (83) 00:05 Tajemnica Westerplatte; Dramat wojenny, Polska, 2013 02:30 Tajemnice losu (2966) TVN 05:25 Uwaga! (5272) 05:45 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Omnibus 16 (676) 12:15 Ugotowani 13 (5/12) 13:15 Agent - Gwiazdy 3 (7/13) 14:15 Twarz - kulisy produkcji filmu 14:35 Ant-Man - film przygodowy, USA, 2015 16:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 17 (7/14) 17:55 Tu się gotuje! 2 (4/12) 18:00 36,6 3 (7/12) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! (5273) 20:00 Hipnoza (5/8) 21:05 Kryptonim U.N.C.L.E. - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania/USA, 2015 23:35 Sierota - horror, USA/Kanada/Francja/Niemcy, 2009 02:10 Uwaga! (5273) 02:30 Moc Magii (91/150) 03:50 Nic straconego TV 4 6.00 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 6.20 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata (19-22) - serial animowany 8.15 Tom i Jerry Show - serial animowany USA 8.45 Tom i Jerry (1) - serial animowany USA 9.10 Dziadek do orzechów - film animowany Peru (2015) 10.55 Policjantki i policjanci (385-387) - serial obyczajowy Polska 14.00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15.00 Od sklepowej do królowej - komedia USA (2008) 17.00 Policjantki i policjanci (388, 389) - serial obyczajowy Polska 19.00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20.00 Mecenas Lena Barska 2 - serial obyczajowy Polska 21.00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny (175, 176) - serial kryminalny Polska 23.05 Wzgórza mają oczy - horror USA (2006) 1.25 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 2.25 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji - film dokumentalny 3.25 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 3.45 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 4.00 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 5.00 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny TV Polonia 06:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1779 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1780 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1781 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 KOMBI koncert 40 - lecia /2/; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:10 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wiosenny śledź z Zalewu - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIV - odc. 185 - Rave Party (Ojciec Mateusz XIV odc. 12) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 699 Najgorszy dzień w roku - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. (5) ed 11; zabawa quizowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Wolny Ekran - (87); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (398); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (385); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1354 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Muzyczny program rozrywkowy, realizowany w formie koncertu z udziałem publiczności. Piosenki i tańce kolejnych dekad XX wieku w wykonaniu Nataszy Urbańskiej, Janusza Józefowicza, zespołu Teatru Studio Buffo oraz zaproszonych gwiazd polskiej estrady. 19:45 Dobranocka - Rodzina Treflików - Drzewko, odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Dobranocka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - O konewce i futrzaku; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Historia Roja, czyli w ziemi lepiej słychać - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Ostatnia akcja - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Michał Rogalski; wyk.:Jan Machulski, Marian Kociniak, Barbara Krafftówna, Alina Janowska, Lech Ordon, Witold Skaruch, Piotr Fronczewski, Wojciech Siemion, Karolina Gorczyca, Antoni Pawlicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 KOMBI koncert 40 - lecia /4/; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1354 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wiadomości 19.30 - w tłumaczeniu na język angielski - wersja w jęz.angielskim; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (385); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Rodzina Treflików - Drzewko, odc. 3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Historia Roja, czyli w ziemi lepiej słychać - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Ostatnia akcja - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Michał Rogalski; wyk.:Jan Machulski, Marian Kociniak, Barbara Krafftówna, Alina Janowska, Lech Ordon, Witold Skaruch, Piotr Fronczewski, Wojciech Siemion, Karolina Gorczyca, Antoni Pawlicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Night of the Proms - (2); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Działo się w Krakowie - 07.04.2017; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP ABC 04:50 Domisie - Kuchenni rycerze; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Smerfy - Czy bać się Nemezisa?, odc. 222 (Grandpa's Nemesis); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Małpi król, odc. 5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Peg + kot - Problem ze zmarzniętym wielbłądem, odc. 36 (The Cold Camel Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Nasze zwierzaki - Złota rybka, odc. 36 (Goldfish); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Charlie i Lola, seria 2 - Jak długo jeszcze?, odc. 5 (How Many More Minutes?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Słoń Beniamin - Beniamin leśniczym, odc. 4 (Benjamin Blümchen als Förster); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Niedobry Tom, odc. 33 (Bad Tom); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Heidi - Fryderyk, odc. 36 (Friedrich); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:05 Stacyjkowo - Pielęgniarz Wilson, odc. 36 (Nurse Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Maja przybywa na ratunek, odc. 5 (Maya To The Rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Super Wings - Dżin Dżetek, odc. 50 (Wish Upon A Jett) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wiosna przyszła!, odc. 7 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Oddychać, nie oddychać!, odc. 22 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Reksio - Reksio czyścioch, odc. 22; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domisie - Zagubiony list; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Dla niesłyszących - Supełkowe ABC - odc. 61 - JM; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Syn wodza Mbu - Bu, odc. 6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Peg + kot - Problem z krainą czarów, odc. 37 (The Wonderland Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Nasze zwierzaki - Kaczki, odc. 37 (Dugs); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Charlie i Lola, seria 2 - Zbieram zbiór, odc. 6 (I Am Collecting A Collection); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Słoń Beniamin - Ucieczka, odc. 5 (Der kleine Ausreisser); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Kolejka grotna, odc. 34 (The Cavern Coaster); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Owce w sieci - Zemsta (Zemsta); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2011); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Heidi - Wózek inwalidzki, odc. 37 (The Wheelchair); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Wspaniała przygoda Mtambo, odc. 37 (Mtambos Amazing Adventure!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Pszczółka Maja - Gra cieni, odc. 6 (Shadow Play); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Super Wings - Dżetek Farmerem, odc. 51 (Farmer Jett) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Masza i niedźwiedź - Podrzutek, odc. 23 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Smacznego!, odc. 24 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Delfina Osiołek, odc. 12 (Delphine Donkey); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Mały pociąg Dziadka Świnki, odc. 20 (Granpa Pig's train to the rescue, ep. 20); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Koniec wakacji, odc. 13 (End of the Holiday); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 W Krainie Baśni - odc. 15 Śpiący Rycerze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 My Little Pony, seria II - Tajemnicza wybawicielka, odc. 8 (The Mysteroius Mare do Well); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 143 Szukamy wiosny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Sterta kłopotów, odc. 5 (Heap of Trouble); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Domisie - odc. 414 Rycerskie Domisie; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 5 W krainie tygrysów - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Gwiezdne Wojny (Lego) - Nowe Kroniki Yody, ep. 5: Wyścig po Holocrony (The New Yoda Chronicle: Race for the Holocronus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Podróż na słoniu, odc. 7; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Peg + kot - Problem z bat micwą, odc. 38 (The Bat Mitzvah Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Pies pasterski, odc. 38 (Sheep Dog); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Charlie i Lola, seria 2 - Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, odc. 7 (My Best Best Bestest Friend); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Słoń Beniamin - Duch, odc. 6 (Bejmanin Blümchen als Gespenst); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Tree Fu Tom - Treetokorniki, odc. 35 (Woodgrubs); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Heidi - Wybaczenie, odc. 38 (Forgiven); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Kołysanka dla Cezarego, odc. 38 (Rock - A - Bye Chatsworth); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Nieznajomy, odc. 7 (The Stranger); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Wielki występ, odc. 52 (Acting Up) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Skarpetka; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Hokus - pokus!, odc. 25 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uwaga remont!, odc. 26 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Supa Strikas - Zanik instynktu, odc. 7 (Instinct Extinct); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:55 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Daltonowie kowbojami, odc. 38 (The Daltons Go Cowboy); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:25 Rescue Bots, seria 2 - Boty Prescotta, odc. 7 (Prescott’s Bots); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Miś Uszatek - Niezapominajki, odc. 37; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Skarb mazurskich jezior - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Jak to działa - odc. 97 Termometr - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:45 51. KFPP Opole 2014 - 51. KFPP Opole 2014 SuperDebiuty; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Święto ziemniaka - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Mięsne przysmaki... z warzyw - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 33 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 34 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 122 "Bo ja jestem perfekcyjna" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 123 "Podróż" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 124 "Niebezpieczne sporty" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 99 (seria VIII odc. 4) - Trująca orchidea - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 2/18 - Hotel Excelsior - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 3/18 - Ściśle tajne - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /18/; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1358 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1359 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Na sygnale - odc. 161 "Królowa śniegu" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Na sygnale - odc. 162 "Wesele" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 122 "Bo ja jestem perfekcyjna" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 123 "Podróż" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 124 "Niebezpieczne sporty" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Rodzinka.pl - s.XII - odc. 229 "Denna rybka" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Krew z krwi 2 - odc. 6/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:10 Ranczo - odc. 58 (seria V, odc. 6) - Obcy krajowcy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Ronin (Ronin) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Porwana dla okupu (FINAL RECOURSE); dramat kraj prod.USA (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa 2014 - Kabaretowa krucjata cz. 3; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Komisarz Alex s.XI - odc. 135 (seria XI. odc. 5) - Motocykliści - txt. str. 777 43'; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Młody mężczyzna, Michał podczas nielegalnego wyścigu motorowego ulega śmiertelnemu wypadkowi. Policja bada okoliczności i odkrywa, że przy motocyklu ofiary ktoś tak zmienił parametry komputera pokładowego, że doprowadził do zablokowania napędu podczas jazdy. Niestety, nie można namierzyć uczestników tych wyścigów, gdyż porozumiewają się i umawiają po przez alternatywny Internet TOR. Jednak w komórce Michała policja odnajduje tajemnicze wiadomości od lub do niejakiego Szczurka. Okazuje się nim być diler narkotykowy. Zmuszony przez Górskiego do współpracy podaje kontakt do organizatora wyścigu. Policja dowiaduje się, gdzie i kiedy odbędą się zawody. Aresztuje wszystkich, a dzięki organizatorowi poznaje, kto i jak stawiał w zakładach bukmacherskich. Początkowo podejrzany jest właściciel warsztatu samochodowego, przy okazji ojciec narzeczonej ofiary, ale wkrótce okazuje się, że przy motocyklu majstrował jeden z mechaników, zazdrosny o swoją byłą dziewczynę. 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 7 kwietnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zdzinku, kim ty chcesz w życiu zostać?; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dziedzictwo regionów - Ząbki. Złote gody czyli 50 lat minęło; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:20 Podwodna Polska - Zagadkowe odkrycie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 11; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 12; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia łemkowska nad Odrą - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Grecka odyseja Joanny Lumley - odc. 2/4 (odc. 2/4) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Kołbacz; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Baby Animals in The Wild - Najmłodsi mieszkańcy lasów (Forest babies); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:40 Planeta dinozaurów - Elita zabójców - odc. 2/3 (Planet Dinosaur: Killer Elite - odc. 2/3) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia weterynarza w Moskwie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wielka Gra - odc.74; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Spór o historię - Mocarstwa zachodnie a sprawa polska (1900 - 1923); debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Osso moje Osso; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Wiktoria s.I - odc 3 - Brocket Hall (Victoria, ep. 3 - Brocket Hall) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Wiktoria s.I - odc 4 - Jak w zegarku (Victoria, ep. 4 - The Clockwork Prince) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Pancerni pogromcy Hitlera - odc. 1/2 (The Men and the Machines that Beat Hitler); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 BYŁO... NIE MINĘŁO - EXTRA - (6); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Krótka historia - (9) Harcerz, żołnierz, student...; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Ekstradycja II - odc. 8/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 "Ci cholerni cudzoziemcy". Polacy w Bitwie o Anglię. (Bloody foreigners. The battle of Britain); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Historia w postaciach zapisana - Kardynał Richelieu. Podpora tronu. (Cardinal Richelieu); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Operacja Samum - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Cztery życia Lidii Lwow 66'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2015); reż.:Rafał Mierzejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:03 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 W akcji weekend; STEREO, 16:9 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Panorama Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:16 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:18 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:50 Studio Polska; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 24:00 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 00:52 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 01:49 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:48 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:16 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 03:55 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 04:25 Amerykański korespondent - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:28 Światowiec - Feng shui na wyspie Hongkong; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 TVP Kultura 08:00 Serialowa nostalgia - Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 1 Pieskie życie; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Ewa Demarczyk; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Odyseja filmowa - 1953 - 1957: Czas niepokoju (1953 - 1957: The Swollen Story: World Cinema Bursting at the Seams); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Złote czasy radia (Radio Days) 84'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Mia Farrow, Julie Kavner, Josh Mostel, Dianne Wiest, Wallace Shawn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Męskie sprawy 102'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Jan Kidawa Błoński; wyk.:Karolina Czernicka, Jerzy Bińczycki, Maciej Robakiewicz, Dorota Stalińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Krzysztof Zaleski, Henryk Bista, Andrzej Buszewicz, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Bronisław Pawlik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Konstelacje; film krótkometrażowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Napój miłosny; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Pomniki historii - reportaż 5; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Czterysta batów (Quatre cents coups / 400 blows) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1959); reż.:Franois Truffaut; wyk.:Jean - Pierre Laud, Claire Maurier, Albert Remy, Patrick Auffay; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Dranie w kinie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Dajcie czadu! - historia wzmacniaczy Marshalla (Play It Loud - The Story of the Marshall Amp) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Brian Marshall, David Rust; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Bilet do kina - Blue Velvet (Blue Velvet) 115'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:David Lynch; wyk.:Isabella Rossellini, Kyle MacLachlan, Dennis Hopper; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Queen - koncert na Wembley (Queen - Wembley concert); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Mocne Kino - Krótki film o zabijaniu; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Bilet do kina - Blue Velvet (Blue Velvet) 115'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:David Lynch; wyk.:Isabella Rossellini, Kyle MacLachlan, Dennis Hopper; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Chemia; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:40 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.58; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret z historią w tle (5); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Zakochaj się w Polsce s.I - odc. 28 Kraków nowoczesny - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 OPPA 2000 - Gdzie jest Dzidek (1); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Koło fortuny - odc. 116 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Jerzy Skrzypczyk /cz. 1/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia - Wszystko co najlepsze (wieczór 1); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Paranienormalni Tonight - (5) Marian Dziędziel; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Jerzy Skrzypczyk /cz. 2/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie dla strażaków - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Podróże z historią s.IV - odc. 38 Łódź filmowa - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.58; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Postaw na milion - odc. 162; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /107/ - "Monaliza" - Papa Dance; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Hity kabaretu - (13) - Pan Józek i inne hity Grzegorza Halamy; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Ale Cię urządzą! /6/ (Your Home in Their Hands) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Zakupy pod kontrolą - (1); reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Wielki test - Polska Muzyka Rozrywkowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - (4) ed. 4; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Bake off - Ale przepis - (4); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (15) - Sprzedawca; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Big Music Quiz - (2); teleturniej muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Koło fortuny - odc. 115 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa 2014 - Poszukiwacze zaginionego humoru (1); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa 2014 - Świątynia uśmiechu (2); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa 2014 - Kabaretowa krucjata (3); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret z historią w tle (5); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 35/75 - Przechył; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 07 zgłoś się - odc. 7/21 - Brudna sprawa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 07 zgłoś się - odc. 8/21 - Dlaczego pan zabił moją mamę? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Komisariat - odc. 11 Gdzie jest mama?; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Komisariat - odc. 12 Gwiazda; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ranczo - odc. 53 (seria V, odc. 1) - Msza obywatelska - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Ranczo - odc. 54 (seria V, odc. 2) - Czysty biznes - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 47 "Halloween" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 48 "Brutus" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 49 "Jesienny blues" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 162 - Przed ślubem (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 2) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Ranczo - odc. 55 (seria V, odc. 3) - Wielki powrót - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Ranczo - odc. 56 (seria V, odc. 4) - Amerykańska baza - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Ranczo - odc. 57 (seria V, odc. 5) - Człowiek z Rio - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 1/9 - Przydział - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Komisarz Alex s.XI - odc. 135 (seria XI. odc. 5) - Motocykliści - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Młody mężczyzna, Michał podczas nielegalnego wyścigu motorowego ulega śmiertelnemu wypadkowi. Policja bada okoliczności i odkrywa, że przy motocyklu ofiary ktoś tak zmienił parametry komputera pokładowego, że doprowadził do zablokowania napędu podczas jazdy. Niestety, nie można namierzyć uczestników tych wyścigów, gdyż porozumiewają się i umawiają po przez alternatywny Internet TOR. Jednak w komórce Michała policja odnajduje tajemnicze wiadomości od lub do niejakiego Szczurka. Okazuje się nim być diler narkotykowy. Zmuszony przez Górskiego do współpracy podaje kontakt do organizatora wyścigu. Policja dowiaduje się, gdzie i kiedy odbędą się zawody. Aresztuje wszystkich, a dzięki organizatorowi poznaje, kto i jak stawiał w zakładach bukmacherskich. Początkowo podejrzany jest właściciel warsztatu samochodowego, przy okazji ojciec narzeczonej ofiary, ale wkrótce okazuje się, że przy motocyklu majstrował jeden z mechaników, zazdrosny o swoją byłą dziewczynę. 19:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 244 - Sparring (Ojciec Mateusz XIX, odc. 6) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 163 - Osaczenie (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 3) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 164 - Miłość po grób (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 4) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Ranczo - odc. 58 (seria V, odc. 6) - Obcy krajowcy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Ranczo - odc. 59 (seria V, odc. 7) - Doktor Wezół - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Wojenne dziewczyny - s.II - odc. 15 (seria II odc. 2) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Pitbull - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 8/14 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Instynkt - odc. 8 "Wiatr we włosach" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Rodzinka.pl - s.XII - odc. 228 "Miłość potrafi zmienić" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Rodzinka.pl - s.XII - odc. 229 "Denna rybka" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 35/75 - Przechył; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (55): Pittsburgh Penguins - Ottawa Senators (NHL 2017/18 (55): Pittsburgh Penguins - Ottawa Senators) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9 08:40 Biegi narciarskie - Ski Classics - Reistadtlopet, 50km, Bardufos (Ski Classics - Reistadtlopet, 50km, Bardufos) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:45 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Charleston - 1/4F - 3 (Turniej WTA Charleston - 1/4F - 3) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9 12:45 Bayern Monachium TV - FC Sevilla - FC Bayern; STEREO, 16:9 13:45 Bayern Monachium TV - FC Sevilla - FC Bayern; STEREO, 16:9 14:45 Studio TVP Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Piłka ręczna - kobiet: Ekstraklasa - 3: Energa AZS Koszalin - Metraco Zagłębie Lubin; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:45 Studio TVP Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 (studio)Tenis stołowy - Liga Mistrzyń: KTS ENEA Siarka Tarnobrzeg - Dr CASL Zagrzeb; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Tenis stołowy - Liga Mistrzyń: KTS ENEA Siarka Tarnobrzeg - Dr CASL Zagrzeb; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:50 Studio TVP Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:05 (set 1, gem 1-3) Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Charleston - 1/2F - 2 (Turniej WTA Charleston - 1/2F - 2) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Studio TVP Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Sportowa Sobota; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:35 Świat e - sportu - odc. 4 (odc. 1); magazyn kraj prod.Niemcy (2018); STEREO, 16:9 00:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Charleston - 1/2F - 1 (Turniej WTA Charleston - 1/2F - 1) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (56): Washington Capitals - New Jersey Devils (NHL 2017/18 (56):) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVS 6:00 Księgowa w kuchni 6:40 Muzyczny poranek 8:10 Propozycje do szlagierowej listy 8:40 Mała lista TVS 9:15 Stary Testament 9:55 Mały koncert życzeń 11:00 Ogród marzeń 11:30 Weekend z TVS 11:50 Koncert w TVS 12:30 Weekend z TVS 12:45 Księgowa w kuchni 13:15 Święta wojna 13:50 Weekend z TVS 14:00 Muzyczny kącik Damiana Holeckiego 15:00 Śląska karuzela 16:00 Koncert życzeń 17:20 My wam to zagramy 17:55 Muzyczne podróże 18:55 Święta wojna 20:00 Koncert w TVS 21:55 Szlagierowa lista 23:55 Koncert życzeń 1:15 My wam to zagramy 1:45 Śląska karuzela 2:45 Szlagierowa biesiada 4:40 Śląskie od kuchni 5:10 Księgowa w kuchni Polsat 2 6:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 208 7:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 209 8:00 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 126 9:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 700 10:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 701 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 702 12:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 703 13:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 704 14:00 W rytmie serca Odcinek: 18 15:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 60 16:00 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 127 17:00 Wystarczy chcieć 17:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 490 18:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 491 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 492 19:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 251 19:30 SuperPies Odcinek: 5 20:05 Wydarzenia 20:45 Bez względu na cenę 22:55 Korpus weteranów 1:10 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa 1:55 Imperium disco polo Odcinek: 104 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 127 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 496 4:30 Zdrady Odcinek: 4 5:30 Szpital na perypetiach Odcinek: 3 TV 6 6:00 Top 10 lista przebojów Odcinek: 997 7:00 Benny Hill Odcinek: 18 7:30 Benny Hill Odcinek: 22 8:05 Galileo Odcinek: 622 9:10 Kacper i przyjaciele Odcinek: 36 9:40 Kacper i przyjaciele Odcinek: 37 10:05 Kacper i przyjaciele Odcinek: 34 10:35 Kacper i przyjaciele Odcinek: 35 11:05 Kacper i przyjaciele Odcinek: 36 11:40 Pieska Gwiazdka 13:25 Niezwykła przyjaciółka 15:05 Podwodni łowcy Odcinek: 4 16:05 Tajmiaki 18:00 Pękniesz ze śmiechu Odcinek: 4 19:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 170 20:00 Galileo Odcinek: 623 21:00 Egzekutor 23:00 Fuck VIP: Orgazm 0:30 Działaj albo giń! Odcinek: 9 1:00 Działaj albo giń! Odcinek: 10 1:30 Działaj albo giń! Odcinek: 11 2:00 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 17 2:30 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 18 3:00 Top 10 lista przebojów Odcinek: 997 4:00 Disco Polo Life Odcinek: 784 5:00 Disco Polo Life Odcinek: 787 Super Polsat 6:00 Niania w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 3 7:00 Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo! Odcinek: 16 8:05 Superhero Girls 8:05 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów Odcinek: 6 8:35 Wystarczy chcieć Odcinek: 143 9:05 Wielka majówka 11:00 SuperLudzie Odcinek: 16 11:35 Chłopi 13:30 Grzanie ławy 15:00 Rodzina Addamsów 17:00 Moje córki 19:00 SuperLudzie Odcinek: 16 19:30 Taxi kasa Odcinek: 4 20:00 Furia 22:15 Sara 0:35 Gliniarze Odcinek: 33 1:35 Gliniarze Odcinek: 34 2:35 Gliniarze Odcinek: 35 3:35 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 788 4:05 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 789 4:35 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa 5:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 91 Eurosport 1 6:00 Snooker - Turniej China Open w Pekinie - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 6:45 Snooker - Turniej China Open w Pekinie - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 10:00 Snooker - Turniej China Open w Pekinie - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 11:30 Kolarstwo - Wyścig dookoła Flandrii 14:30 Kolarstwo - Wyścig dookoła Kraju Basków - 5. etap 15:30 Kolarstwo - Wyścig dookoła Kraju Basków - 6. etap 17:30 Piłka nożna - LOTTO Ekstraklasa - mecz: Cracovia - KGHM Zagłębie Lubin 20:05 Wiadomości Eurosportu - magazyn informacyjny 20:10 Golf - Turniej Masters w Auguście - sport 21:00 Golf - Turniej Masters w Auguście - sport 23:00 Golf - Turniej Masters w Auguście - sport 1:25 Wiadomości Eurosportu - magazyn informacyjny 1:30 Kolarstwo - Wyścig dookoła Kraju Basków - 6. etap 3:00 Snooker - Turniej China Open w Pekinie - mecz półfinałowy 4:30 Kolarstwo - Wyścig dookoła Kraju Basków - 6. etap MTV Music 6:00 MTV Dance - program muzyczny 8:00 MTV Dance - program muzyczny 9:55 MTV Dance - program muzyczny 12:00 MTV Dance - program muzyczny 14:00 MTV Dance - program muzyczny 16:00 MTV Club Chart Top 10 - program muzyczny 16:50 MTV Dance - program muzyczny 19:00 MTV Dance - program muzyczny 21:00 MTV Dance - program muzyczny 23:00 MTV Dance - program muzyczny 1:00 MTV Dance - program muzyczny 2:00 MTV Dance - program muzyczny Canal + 6:00 Nie przegap Odcinek: 97 6:05 Łapu-Capu Odcinek: 83 6:15 Interludium w Pradze 8:00 Aktualności Filmowe+ Odcinek: 9 8:30 Spacer po linie 10:45 Na układy nie ma rady 12:15 Młode zwierzęta poznają świat Odcinek: 9 13:05 Ukryte działania 15:10 Nie przegap Odcinek: 97 15:20 FC Augsburg - Bayern Monachium 17:35 Chipsy o smaku bekonu 17:50 Lech Poznań - Górnik Zabrze 20:00 Putin i mafia 21:00 Split 23:00 Amok 0:50 Hitman 2:25 Czułość 3:45 NDR 4:15 Benek HBO 6:00 Miasto duchów 7:40 Zakochany kundel 8:55 Za niebieskimi drzwiami 10:15 Rogate ranczo 11:30 Powidoki 13:10 John Carter 15:20 Smerfy: Poszukiwacze zaginionej wioski 16:50 Auta 18:45 Za niebieskimi drzwiami 20:10 Wzloty i upadki Normana 22:10 T2: Trainspotting 0:10 Pulp Fiction 2:40 Prawdziwe męstwo 4:30 Sausage Party Tele 5 5:50 Disco Bandżo Mix 6:50 Nieźle kliknięci 7:45 Telezakupy 9:55 Nieźle kliknięci 10:40 Telezakupy 10:55 Władca zwierząt Odcinek: 19 11:50 Zagrożenie z kosmosu 13:30 Nieźle kliknięci 13:50 Na osi 14:30 Rafy koralowe Odcinek: 11 15:05 SAF3 - oddział ratunkowy Odcinek: 4 16:05 Królowa miecza 17:05 Rosyjska piękność Odcinek: 7 18:05 Wojna z mafią Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 19:10 Planeta vlogera 19:45 Nieźle kliknięci 20:00 Wilki z Wall Street 21:50 Remont na 5 22:30 15 cm Konrada 22:50 Nieźle kliknięci 23:05 Gwiazda miłości 0:50 10 Extra Mocnych 1:30 Telezakupy 5:00 Extra mocne light 5:35 Nocny patrol Das Erste 05:30 Kinderprogramm: Willi wills wissen 05:55 Kinderprogramm: Wissen macht Ah! 06:20 Kinderprogramm: Mirette ermittelt 06:55 Kinderprogramm: Geronimo Stilton 07:15 Kinderprogramm: Paula und die wilden Tiere 07:40 Kinderprogramm: Schmecksplosion 07:55 Kinderprogramm: Checker Tobi 08:20 Kinderprogramm: Neuneinhalb 08:30 Kinderprogramm: Armans Geheimnis 09:50 Tagesschau 09:55 Leopard, Seebär & Co. 11:30 Quarks im Ersten 12:00 Tagesschau 12:05 In aller Freundschaft - Die jungen Ärzte 12:55 Auf der Straße 14:25 Sportschau 18:20 Tagesschau 18:30 Sportschau 19:57 Lotto am Samstag 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Steirerkind 21:45 Mordkommission Istanbul - Der Preis des Lebens 23:15 Tagesthemen 23:35 Das Wort zum Sonntag 23:40 Maria Wern - Mådöden sova 01:10 Steirerkind 02:43 Tagesschau 02:45 Das weiße Band 05:03 Tagesschau 05:05 Deutschlandbilder ZDF 05:35 Dance Academy 06:00 Löwenzahn 06:20 Pur+ 06:45 41/2 Freunde 07:10 Mia and Me 07:55 1, 2oder 3 08:20 Astrid Lindgren: Pippi Langstrumpf 08:45 Heute Xpress 08:50 Bibi Blocksberg 09:15 Bibi und Tina 10:05 Mister Twister 10:25 Heute Xpress 10:30 Notruf Hafenkante 11:15 SOKO Wismar 12:00 Heute Xpress 12:05 Menschen - das Magazin 12:15 Der Landarzt 13:45 Rosamunde Pilcher: Wind über der See 15:15 Heute Xpress 15:20 Kerners Köche 16:05 Bares für Rares 17:00 Heute Xpress 17:05 Länderspiegel 17:35 Plan b 18:05 SOKO Wien 19:00 Heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Die Bergretter 20:15 Der Quiz-Champion 23:15 Heute journal 23:30 Das aktuelle Sportstudio 00:55 Heute Xpress 01:00 Heute-show 01:30 Filmnacht im ZDF: Erdbeben 03:25 Filmnacht im ZDF: Gray Lady Down 05:10 Frag den Lesch RTL 05:50 Betrugsfälle 06:10 Verdachtsfälle 07:10 Verdachtsfälle 08:10 Familien im Brennpunkt 09:15 Die Fakten-Checker 10:00 Der Blaulicht Report 14:05 Die 25 verblüf fendsten Geschichten, über die Sie morgen garantiert redenwerden! 16:00 Formel 1: Freies Training 16:45 Formel 1: Qualifying 18:15 Best of...! Deutschlands schnellste Rankingshow 18:45 RTL Aktuell 19:03 Das Wetter 19:05 Explosiv - Weekend 20:15 Deutschland sucht den Superstar 22:30 Willkommen bei Mario Barth 23:50 Deutschland sucht den Superstar 01:50 Willkommen bei Mario Barth 03:00 Verdachtsfälle 03:50 Verdachtsfälle 04:45 Familien im Brennpunkt RTL 2 05:20 X-Factor: Das Unfassbare odc.: 32 06:05 Infomercial - Magazyn 06:50 Infomercial - Magazyn 07:50 Jersey Girl - Film komediowy 09:50 Darf ich bitten? - Film obyczajowy 12:00 Pop Giganten: 90er Pop: 90er Pop - Film dokumentalny 14:00 Der Trödeltrupp - Das Geld liegt im Keller 15:00 Dein Krempel oder ich! odc.: 9 16:00 Zuhause im Glück - Unser Einzug in ein neues Leben odc.: 167 18:00 Zuhause im Glück - Unser Einzug in ein neues Leben odc.: 183 20:00 RTL II News: Nachrichten - Magazyn informacyjny Odcinek: 8935 20:10 RTL II Wetter - Magazyn informacyjny Odcinek: 6649 20:15 Scott Pilgrim gegen den Rest der Welt - Film sensacyjny 22:30 Superfast! - Film komediowy 00:35 Bulletproof Monk - Der kugelsichere Mönch - Film sensacyjny 02:25 Bulletproof - Kugelsicher - Film sensacyjny 03:40 Ghost Rider - Spirit Of Vengeance - Film sensacyjny Sat 1 05:15 Anwälte im Einsatz 06:15 Anwälte im Einsatz 07:15 Auf Streife 08:10 Auf Streife 09:10 Auf Streife 10:05 Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit - Wir kämpfen für Sie! 11:05 Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit - Wir kämpfen für Sie! 12:00 Auf Streife 13:00 Auf Streife 14:00 Auf Streife 15:00 Klinik am Südring 16:00 Klinik am Südring 16:59 So gesehen 17:00 Auf Streife - Die Spezialisten/oder SAT.1 Bayern-Magazin 18:00 Auf Streife - Die Spezialisten 19:00 Grenzenlos - Die Welt entdecken: Salvador da Bahia - Der größte Straßenkarneval der Welt - Magazyn podróżniczy 19:55 SAT.1 Nachrichten - Magazyn informacyjny 20:15 Pirates of the Caribbean - Fluch der Karibik 2 - Film 23:25 Blade 2 - Film sensacyjny 01:25 The Lazarus Project - Film thriller 03:05 The Tribe - Die vergessene Brut - Film horror 04:25 The Lazarus Project - Film thriller 3sat 6:06 Asphaltritter 6:21 Kulturzeit 7:00 nano 7:30 Alpenpanorama 9:00 ZIB 9:05 Kulturplatz 9:36 Bilder aus Südtirol 10:00 Barocke Macht, barocke Pracht - Das neue Salzburger Domquartier 10:30 Untersberg - Sagenreiche Natur 11:14 Karajan privat 12:08 Karajan in Salzburg - Der Meister und seine Spiele 13:00 ZIB 13:10 Notizen aus dem Ausland 13:15 quer 14:02 Kunst & Krempel 14:33 Ischia, da will ich hin! 15:02 Der Geschmack Europas 15:33 Sardinien 15:59 Zu Gast im grünen Spanien 16:45 Die Provence 17:30 Liebe und andere Gefahren 19:00 heute, anschl. 3sat-Wetter 19:30 Theater: Ein Fest! 20:00 Tagesschau 20:17 Filmstar Karajan 21:09 Yehudi Menuhin & Herbert von Karajan 21:52 Karajan dirigiert Ludwig van Beethoven 22:42 Masse - Techno-Ballett aus Berlin 23:34 Fraktus 1:02 Hits der 80er in Deutschland und Österreich 2:02 das aktuelle sportstudio 3:28 Karajan dirigiert Ludwig van Beethoven 4:18 Die Großglockner Hochalpenstraße 4:32 Hochkönig - Bergwelt zwischen Pinzgau und Pongau 5:16 Untersberg - Sagenreiche Natur Nowa TV 6:00 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki Odcinek: 8 6:30 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki Odcinek: 4 7:00 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 514 7:25 Więc jak? Odcinek: 80 8:00 Z pamiętnika lekarki Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 8:55 Świat małych domów Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 9:35 Mustang z Dzikiej Doliny 11:20 Józefinka Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 12:20 Józefinka Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 13:30 Terra 15:00 MegaDrwale Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 16:00 Łowcy małych domów Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 16:25 Łowcy małych domów Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 16:55 Więc jak? Odcinek: 81 17:20 Nagie miasto Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 18:30 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 515 18:50 Federacja Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 18:55 Prognoza pogody Odcinek: 97 19:10 Nowa rewia kabaretowa Odcinek: 3 20:00 Strażnicy 23:10 Nowa rewia kabaretowa Odcinek: 4 0:10 Nowa rewia kabaretowa Odcinek: 5 1:05 24 godziny online.pl Odcinek: 515 1:25 Prognoza pogody Odcinek: 97 1:35 Redakcja: dział śledczy Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 2:45 Krugerandy 5:00 Redakcja: dział śledczy Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 Metro 6:00 Studio Dużego Formatu Odcinek: 42 6:25 Studio Dużego Formatu Odcinek: 33 6:55 WideoNews Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 7:00 Crash test Odcinek: 70 7:20 WideoNews Odcinek: 100 7:30 Reksio Odcinek: 2 7:40 Reksio Odcinek: 3 7:50 Reksio Odcinek: 4 8:00 Wielkie, większe, największe Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 9:05 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 10:00 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 10:55 Gorączka złota Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 12:00 Kamil Stoch. Moja historia Odcinek: 5 12:30 Jak zmieniliśmy świat 13:30 Survival we dwoje Odcinek: 1 14:30 Królowie aukcji Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 15:00 Dochodowy remont Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 15:30 Triki ludzkiej psychiki Odcinek: 9 16:00 Klan z Alaski Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 17:00 Wyprawa w nieznane z Edem Staffordem Odcinek: 6 18:00 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 19:00 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 1 20:00 Rozważna i romantyczna 23:05 Więźniowie nieba 1:55 Polscy truckersi Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 2:55 Optimista 4:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Sezon: 2 4:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 5:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 5:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 TVN Fabuła 6:00 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 7:00 W roli głównej Odcinek: 3 7:30 Julia Odcinek: 184 8:00 Julia Odcinek: 185 8:30 Julia Odcinek: 186 9:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 1 9:30 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 2 10:00 DKF Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 11:00 Toy Story 12:30 Duma: podróż do domu 14:35 Na noże Odcinek: 4 15:17 PytAnia Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 15:35 Na noże Odcinek: 3 16:30 PytAnia Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 16:40 Plan w plan Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 16:50 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi 18:50 Rango 21:00 Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny 0:15 Fun Size, szalone Halloween 1:55 Andrzej Sołtysik przedstawia Odcinek: 7 2:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 485 3:05 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 486 4:05 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 487 5:05 Kocham. Enter Odcinek: 32 13 Ulica 6:00 Napisała: morderstwo Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 8 7:00 Panna Marple Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 9:00 Panna Marple Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 11:00 Śledczy do pary Odcinek: 9 12:00 Śledczy do pary Odcinek: 10 13:00 Hawaii 5.0 Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 8 14:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 7 15:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 7 16:00 Mentalista Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 6 17:00 Mentalista Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 6 18:00 Mentalista Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 6 19:00 Mentalista Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 20:00 Mentalista Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 21:00 Śledczy do pary Odcinek: 9 22:00 Śledczy do pary Odcinek: 10 23:00 Zaprzysiężeni Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 8 0:00 13 najgorszych Odcinek: 3 1:00 Prawo i porządek: sekcja specjalna Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 12 2:00 Prawo i porządek: sekcja specjalna Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 12 3:00 Medycyna sądowa Odcinek: 1 3:30 Medycyna sądowa Odcinek: 2 4:00 Medycyna sądowa Odcinek: 3 4:30 Medycyna sądowa Odcinek: 4 5:00 Napisała: morderstwo Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 8 CNN 06:00 CNN Newsroom 06:30 World Sport 07:00 African Voices 07:30 Talk Asia 08:00 CNN Newsroom 08:30 Living Golf 09:00 CNN Newsroom 09:30 Erin Burnett OutFront 10:00 CNN Newsroom 12:00 Amanpour 12:30 CNN Talk 13:00 CNN Newsroom 13:30 Inside the Middle East 14:00 Erin Burnett OutFront 14:30 Living Golf 15:00 Smerconish 16:00 CNN Newsroom 16:30 African Voices 17:00 CNN Newsroom 17:15 CNN Marketplace Africa 17:30 Living Golf 18:00 World Sport 18:30 MainSail 19:00 CNN Newsroom 19:30 Inside Africa 20:00 CNN Newsroom 20:30 Talk Asia 21:00 CNN Newsroom 22:30 Amanpour 23:00 World Sport 23:30 Living Golf 00:00 Erin Burnett OutFront 00:30 African Voices 01:00 The Van Jones Show 02:00 CNN Marketplace Africa 02:15 World Sport 02:30 Living Golf 03:00 Fareed Zakaria GPS 04:00 Amanpour 04:30 African Voices 05:00 Erin Burnett OutFront 05:30 Inside Africa RÚV 07.00 KrakkaRÚV 07.01 Kalli i Loa 07.12 Danna miastem partnerskim Tiger 07.24 Lund Skała 07.31 Wiesz co kocham cię bardzo dużo? 07.43 Dokładnie tak jak historia 07.56 Simon 08.01 Umizoomi 08.24 Molang 08.28 Szczenięta band 08.51 Rozbój i Sævar 09.01 Moi 09.13 Ronja, córka zbójnika 09.35 Głęboki 09.59 Alvin i wiewiórki 10.10 Aktualności dla dzieci tygodnia 10.30 Mistrz Widok: Powerlifting 12.15 Mistrz Widok: Rzutki 14.00 Mistrz Widok: Gimnastyka 16.00 Widok główny: Stożek 18.05 Táknmálsfréttir 18.25 Droga do Mistrzostw Świata 18.54 Loteryjka 19.00 Aktualności 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Obowiązek animacja 20.25 Przez całą drogę 21.40 Ruby Sparks 23.25 Niejaki Ove 01.15 Radio News i Zakończenie programu